CANCER CELL BIOLOGY AND SIGNALING PROGRAM The Cancer Cell Biology and Signaling Program is comprised of nineteen investigators from six departments. The program mission is to elucidate the role of cell signaling in regulating cell growth, differentiation, and apoptosis. The program focuses on three major areas of research: 1) understanding the molecular mechanisms involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation with an emphasis on the role of tyrosine kinase and G protein-coupled receptor signaling pathways; 2) elucidating the molecular mechanisms regulating cell apoptosis; and 3) addressing the role of the extracellular matrix in regulating cell growth and migration. An important scientific goal of this program is to integrate fundamental studies on the mechanisms that regulate cell growth, differentiation, and apoptosis with the translational research efforts at the KCC. This should result in a better understanding of the biology of cancer and also in the translation of basic research into novel therapeutic strategies for the treatment of cancer. All program members are NIH funded. They currently have $2.6 million of NCI support and $9.8 million of total, peer-reviewed support. Program members published a total of 320 cancer-relevant manuscripts (8% intra-programmatic and 13% interprogrammatic) during the last grant period.